One missing rose
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: I'll give you a dozen roses, when the last one dies, I'll stop loving you"
1. v I romance

"You understand that there will be casualties if you're not careful"

TheDarkestShinobi: a NaruIno oneshot, they don't get enough love…

**Start**

"You understand that there will be casualties if you're not careful"

"Hai… hai this is a troublesome mission"

"So who will you take?"

"eh, Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Hinata, Sakura and… um that's it"

"Are you sure"

"Troublesome as it is, yes" Shikamaru said and then sighed. Six people were enough two three man teams any bigger than that and it would be too hard to split them and infiltrate.

"fine then you will leave tomorrow, don't inform anyone who doesn't need to know, remember this is a time of war"

"understood Tsunade-hime" and the jounin disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Naruto and Ino were walking hand and hand down the street. Ino had just gotten off at the hospital and Naruto was still resting from a mission a few days ago.

"ne Ino when did you decide to like me, me out of all people, I could name a handful of people who would love to be where I am"

"don't know, you seemed to be the perfect match for me, besides someone needs to keep you in check"

"I guess… well anyway I'm glad you picked me, now that you're mine I don't see how I lived without you…" she squeezed his hand tighter and leaned against him

"love you Naru" he narrowed his eyes

"Ino…"

"you caught me, I wanna go shopping!"

"maybe" Naruto shrugged, he didn't mind shopping, well not with her

"awe but…" she pouted

"Gah! No! not the pout!" he covered his eyes and opened them again to see her pouting face

"okay okay, just put that away" he pointed at her pout and she smiled

"come on let's go"

"Hey Ino, I need to borrow Naruto for a while" Kiba said running up to them

"What is it?" Naruto and Kiba walked a few steps away out of hearing distance

"We got a big mission tomorrow" Kiba whispered

"Hmm… alright I'll be ready I'll get supplies now"

"Can't tell anyone and there's a good chance we won't come back" Naruto frowned and pretended to look hurt.

"Lost your confidence in me already," he smirked "We'll all be fine, you make it sound like we're gonna die, see ya" he patted Kiba on the back and after his trademark grin he ran off to catch up to Ino.

"Let's go shopping now and I'll treat you to dinner after"

"okay let's go!" but she was inwardly frowning, _what happened_?

Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata were waiting at the gates. Sakura came running towards them with Kiba

"Dog boy wouldn't wake u-hey where's Naruto"

"Not here yet troublesome…"

"i-I'm sure he'll be h-here soon"

"yeah"

"Hey Guys" Naruto said running up to them "sorry I'm late had to drop something off at Ino's"

"I see… bow wow…" Kiba said and was punched by Naruto who blushed

"Let's go"

Ino woke up and looked out her window. She looked at the clouds and yawned. She went to her dresser to pick out the outfit she would wear, she knew Naruto was always with the Hokage at lunch and she wanted to surprise him today. She loved seeing his face when he smiled and it was even better when she found out that she was the one who made him smile. She ran downstairs and ate breakfast with her mom. Her mom seen her expression and smiled.

"You look happy today"

"well I'm going to go see Naruto and surprise him"

"ah well… I see you two together… you really love him don't you" Ino blushed and looked everywhere but her mother

"I hope he does ask you to marry him one day, you two complete each other…" Ino smiled and got up

"thanks mom"

"see you later honey" she opened the door to see a bouquet of roses on her doorstep. She picked it up and read the card, she smiled a bit confused

"huh? Ino what is it"

"_Someone_ left roses for me on the door"

"That's Naruto for you, you got a good one"

_Ino_

_I'll give you a bouquet of a dozen roses, when the last one dies I'll stop loving you _

_From your own blue eyed blonde_

_Naruto_

She sighed and smelt the roses. Naruto did do these things with the symbolism lately but stop loving her? She didn't understand this

"Mom, can you get me a vase for these roses" Her mother smiled and walked out to come back with a vase. Ino put the flowers in the vase and ran off to the Hokage's office. Her mother looked at the roses.

"how odd, there's only eleven here…"

"Tsunade sama is Naruto here…"

"no, why?"

"he left me roses and I need to thank him and I thought he would be here"

"he won't be back in the village for awhile"

"I see… did he get one of _those_ missions" she asked nervously

"those missions?" Ino's expression faltered

"you sent him on a suicide mission"

"No, Naruto wouldn't die on us" Tsunade smiled

"maybe…" Tsunade frowned

"What he'd do now"

"he left me a bouquet of roses and said when the last one dies I'll stop loving you"

"so what do you think it means"

"Naruto knows or rather thinks he's gonna die in a week" Ino started to cry "he's sent me a bunch of messages before about stuff and he's always right, let me go after them…"

"No, and don't worry about Naruto"

"bu-"

"No we need you here and that's final"

They group of Konoha shinobi made their way into the nearby village and met in a hotel room to discuss their plans

"Tsunade said there will be a high casualty rate if there is any trouble. We will divide into two groups of three and invade. From there we can destroy the base and get the secret scroll, remember the scroll has priority"

"hey we get it shika, now let's rest up we need all our energy"

"hm… we'll meet on the outskirts of town before right before dawn now get some rest"

"hey mom…" Ino said without looking up and her mother. She sat at the table and looked at the roses and the note

"uh oh, honey what happened"

"Naruto was sent on one of _those _missions" she started crying "what if he doesn't come back… what if"

"honey…" she put an arm around her daughter "you sound like a worried wife, don't worry he's a strong boy"

All of the shinobi met in front of the city before dawn and they set out running for their destination. They were cautious about their surroundings and anything else. Neji and Hinata had their bloodlines activated and were looking for signs of anything unusual. They traveled well into midday before they stopped to take a break. They would reach the base by noon the next day.

"Honey did you take a rose out"

"no why"

"there's only eleven here"

"… that's so like Naruto" she wiped the tears away. "He left the last rose for me to find" she got up and smiled. "I'll be back"

"Dinner is at 5 don't be late"

"Thanks… bye mom"

Ino walked into her families store to get supplies, those flowers were going to live. She barely made it home in time to have dinner. After dinner she tended to her plants. The roots were cut in a way that they would die but she would keep them alive as long as possible, she had to because Naruto said that he would stop loving her when all the roses died and Naruto never lied. She went to sleep and had nightmares about her blonde but she told herself in wasn't true. Naruto would not die. Naruto would not leave her.

"this is harder than I anticipated, troublesome we will need to work in pairs…"

"so what do we do"

"we need even teams… Me and Hinata, Neji and Sakura and Kiba and Naruto would be as even as we can get them…"

"alright don't worry we can do this"

"let's split up we have one day to infiltrate the base"

"Hai"

Ino looked at the still healthy flowers as she went to her job at the hospital. She felt good to know that she was able to help people when they were down and hurt.

"Ino chan, he fell again"

"Now Suki what did I tell you about climbing trees"

"sorry Ino chan ney, where Naruto"

"he outta town for a bit" the boy frowned and muttered a small 'o' and shut up for the rest of the visit

"don't worry he'll be back…" but at this point she didn't know if she said that to calm the child or convince herself.

"Naruto watch out!" Naruto caught the arm and turned. A sikening crack was heard and then Naruto took out a kunai and chopped off the man's head.

"got it Kiba what do you think I'm like 5?"

"sometimes. The entrance is over there and buddy, I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you, I want you to know just in case we don't make… it…"

"I won't accept your apology" he looked to the base solemnly "you just have to live so I can accept your apology later" Naruto said flashing a grin. He patted off his black outfit, everyone wore the same black on and they all went in

Ino sighed as she played with her dinner. She was worried about her boyfriend. She can't think of anyway she would be able to live without him. Tsunade sama and her mother and everyone else she spoke to tried to convince her that he'd be okay. The flowers were still healthy today and Ino set them by her counter at the flower shop, of course it was not for sale.

"Are you all ready?"

"Hai, hai"

"Be careful, I have a bad feeling"

"D-do your b-best e-everyone"

"Ney, stop sounding so worried"

"Don't sound so nonchalant"

"Wow Kiba, that's a big word for you"

"Hey!"

The flowers were starting to wilt. She was doing her best to keep them alive but nothing seemed to work. She gave up trying to find the 12th flower and figured it was Naruto being an idiot again.

"we're in" Naruto said into the receiver but all he heard was static. Until Shikamaru's voice came over

"Naruto get outta there it's an ambush"

"NARUTO" Kiba yelled from bedside him and Naruto turned to see a group of enemy nins.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto's clones were fighting off the men as Naruto grabbed Kiba and ran

"Akamaru is waiting for us by the surface" Kiba said "If we can meet him there we'll be good"

Naruto jumped back as a man tried to stab him. Kiba kicked the man and Naruto jumped and pushed off Kiba shoulders to do a rotational kick and hit three others.

"we make a good team" Naruto said grinning

"Akamaru now" Kiba growled grabbing his arm where he was bleeding from.

"got it"

One flower died

"SHIKAMARU" Hinata yelled as Shikamaru was impaled by a long blade.

"AH, troublesome… bastard…" Shikamaru did a jutsu and the man fell to the floor dead. Shikamaru fell to his knees

"get sakura…" He said and closed his eyes

"no…" she ran towards him with a green chakra coming out of her hands and tears rolling down her face.

Another flower died

"AKAMARU" Naruto yelled as he approached the surface and he stared

"he's in trouble" Kiba said as he ran behind him. Kiba dropped to his knees

Akamaru lay in a pile of his own blood. Dead nins surrounded him on the floor a sick man might even call it art.

"Damn… Kiba come help me with this, I know a medical jutsu that might help"

"Akamaru…"

More roses died

Ino looked at the roses with worry. They were all very close to death

_You don't lie, but for once I wish you did._

She counted four roses that were still alive.

"Hinata…" Shikamaru coughed "Get outta here…"

"I won't leave you behind"

"the others… they need you more… than I do…" he close his eyes and Hinata laid him on the floor. She looked around and put Shikamaru in a tree away from the fight.

"Hey girlie let's play" Hinata dodged the blade and spun away into a clearing away from Shikamaru. She narrowed her eyes, gathering her chakra

"Lets"

Ino started to panic and all her friends told her to relax. Choji and she went out to eat and she was finally able to have a little fun and get her mind off of things. So they were supposed to be back yesterday, they'll all be okay. She got home and her good mood disappeared.

Three roses were left.

Hinata was breathing heavily. She brought the remains of her chakra to her hand and thrust forward. She struck! Both fell to the ground and fainted. One becoming one with the Earth as the last of their life faded.

Kiba was bleeding profusely apparently he was struck in an artery. Naruto began healing Kiba and Akamaru. When they were stable enough they went to look for the rest.

Sakura and Neji stood back to back as the fought off their enemies. Neither one giving an inch but the signs of fatigue were evident on both of their faces. Finally one managed to slice Neji's arm and hit a nerve.

"Sakura can you heal this"

"yeah I'm healing it now… on your left." The blade was flung away but the man managed to stab sakura across her chest; faltering slightly she seen Neji's worried gaze as her world turned black

The second rose's petal fell off and Ino left the house. She stood on the Hokage monument.

"You were lying… you won't die, right? We'll live to be 100 and have grandkids and… and..." she started to cry

"don't worry" her best friends voice said and she was offered chips. "He loves you too much to die on you, and I know all about the roses, maybe you're taking it the wrong way or something" he started munching on some more chips. "I bet he doesn't want to come back and find out that his love died because of a stress induced heart attack"

"maybe you're right" she sighed and leaned back on him. He stayed with her that night and they looked at the stars.

"Guys! Answer Me" Naruto yelled into the receiver but all he got was static. Finally a voice spoke, it made Naruto freeze in his tracks. Kiba also froze hearing it

"Naruto kun"

"WHERE ARE YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"relax, let's make a deal, you for them, I have two hyuuga's and a girl with pink hair… there is also another but I'm not sure if he's alive"

"and the other nins"

"relax, I knew of your mission, the nins are dead and the scroll is in my hands" Naruto growled in his throat

"well I take that as a yes"

Ino looked at the patient in front of her and sighed. She turned to Tsunade

"Tsunade sama, may I have the day off" Tsunade nodded and watched as the other blonde left the hospital.

Naruto and Itachi stood facing each other.

"despite everything I know that both you and I live by honor" Itachi nodded

"as it may be, do we have a deal" Naruto looked at all his friend passed out and nodded. Kiba turned to him

"are you crazy" Naruto took out a letter and gave it to Kiba

"Give this to Ino chan for me, tell her I love her" Kiba shook his head

"YOU tell her, don't pull this sacrifice shit"

"It's better for ALL of us this way" Naruto said in monotone looking at Kiba.

"so we have a deal"

"yeah" Naruto walked over to them and was stopped by Kiba

"What are you do…ing…" he faded off as he fell to the ground. Naruto let a tear out as he retracted his hand. Itachi or Kisame must have knocked him out, because his world became black.

The last flower in the vase was dripping petals. Ino walked with Choji along the beach.

"Ino, you're depressing me"

"I'm sorry, it's just… they were supposed to be back 6 days ago…"

"They're okay, trust me" Ino looked at him

"I want Him to be okay, more than anything…"

Kiba awoke to Sakura's yelling. Everyone was seated and treating their wounds while wondering the same thing

"What happened and where is Naruto? How'd we get the scroll"

"let me explain" Kiba said shaking "Naruto and me were searching for you when we got a message from Itachi" Sakura fell to her knees.

"he said that if Naruto didn't go with him then they'd kill us all and burn the scroll" Kiba pulled out the scroll "Naruto went" Shikamaru stood up

"We need to get to the village, fast. We can get help there" Sakura stood up and grabbed Shikamaru's coat

"What about Naruto? The longer we-"

"We were no help to him before, why would we be of any help now" Shikamaru said harshly and everyone looked down. "we are also injured and would only be a hinderance if Naruto decided to fight them" Sakura let him go and they started heading back

Ino walked home and seen Choji there

"hey choji"

"Hey ino, they're back" he said in a normal voice as if talking about the whether

"OH! I'm going over there now!" She yelled and ran out and Choji sighed

"but he's not" A crash was heard form the kitchen and Ino's mom ran out

"That boy" Choji looked away and Ino's mother shook her head, tears falling down.

"Ino's gonna be heartbroken"

"I know"

Ino ran to the Hokage building and knocked over the guards as she ran in

"and then Naruto…" Ino stopped and clenched her chest in worry

"he… he… saved us-"

"by sacrificing himself-"

"NO!" Ino screamed ramming down the door. She looked to her left, a battered Sakura sat and next to her was a sobbing Hinata. Neji was sitting on the other side and Shikamaru and Kiba laid sprawled at the floor by her feet. She shook her head back and forth

"No… no… no no no no no" she repeated clutching her head. She fell to her knees and shook. "Naruto…" she whispered and she was overcome with tears

"Ino…" everyone seemed to say at the same time and she turned to them with a hard glare

"And you just let him do it" she said with Malice. She knew they probably couldn't help it but she didn't care right now. She screamed again and ran out.

Naruto woke up to the smell of fire. Itachi was blowing a small stream from his mouth to cook their dinner. Naruto tried to sit up but was held in place by chakra binds, he groaned and Itachi looked over to him.

"can't have you escaping from us can we" Naruto growled

"I think the Kitsune has more of an effect on you than I thought" Naruto looked at the fish cooking. There were only two

"Kisame doesn't eat fish" Itachi held one towards Naruto

"unless you plan to eat with your toes" Naruto frowned and took a bite.

"Itachi if you wanted a pet fox I could have found you one" Naruto growled again and Kisame laughed

"territorial aren't we"

Tsunade threw her hand up in frustration, the council found out about Naruto and refused to let her send a team after him

"Tsunade sama"

"what is it Kakashi"

"I wish to take a two week vacation, out of the village"

"What we are at… granted" Kakashi went up in a puff of smoke

Naruto was picket up by Itachi and slug over his shoulder. Naruto sighed and relaxed for now. They were leaving and it wouldn't do him any good to struggle

"Choji I know you're Ino's best friend"

"Hai"

"she hasn't been home, sine then"

Naruto's eyes shot open after talking to the Kyuubi. He felt his system being flooded with Kyuubi's chakra. His eyes turned red and he turned animalistic. His hair even reddened and He let out a burst of Chakra and Itachi dropped him

"Naruto" Itachi said in warning, his eyes turning red

"not quite" Itachi and Kisame eye's widened

"Kyuubi"

"Hai, Hai" Kyuubi said and burst out of the bindings. He rose and chuckled deeply

"thought you could catch me, not him, me this easily"

Kakashi ran faster when he heard the yell. He recognized the voice to as belonging to no other then Kisame. As he grew closer he sensed the mass amount chakra and ran even faster.

"Hold on Naruto… I'm coming"

Choji seen Ino on top of the Hokage monument. He ran up there and she looked towards him. Her eyes were so empty and void, gone was the happiness she once had.

"Choji, do you think he's watching me from up there."

"he's not dead yet Ino, did you hear the whole report, Naruto s alive, he's just captured is all."

"so why is everyone here" She looked towards the Hokage tower, her legs dangling off the side. He sat next to her

"I don't know"

"I do… it's the council, they don't want anyone to save the Kyuubi so they'll sacrifice him"

"yeah… I guess that's what it is… you're a lot calmer now,"

"He wouldn't want me to get so angry"

"don't act like he's dead yet"

"Choji…"

"what"

"thanks" she gave him a hug and then she looked over the village.

"for seeing what no one else could." She stood up and jumped off, landing on a building and waving goodbye, Choji smiled, happy he could lift her spirits, now if only he believed it as well…

Naruto shuddered looking at the corpses of the once akatsuki members. He slipped the rings off their fingers and sealed them in a scroll. He then put the giant scroll on his back and fell against a tree

"think I deserve a nap…"

"Kuso" Kakashi cursed as he lost track of Naruto

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" in a poof of smoke a squad of Ninja dogs appeared.

"Kakashi sama, what do you need us for" Pakkun asked and Kakashi quickly explained the situation

"Naruto's scent is all over, we can try to find him but that's it"

Naruto awoke stretched and then went toward a river he seen before. He took off his clothes and bathed, he also scrubbed his clothes clean of any blood and caught a few fish to eat.

"Katon…" Naruto whispered and a small stream of fire came from his mouth, when the fish were cooked he began to eat them.

"she healed me awfully quick, time to head back" Naruto said and keep going forward.

"Kakashi, this is the farthest, the scent is lost from here" Kakashi looked at the forest, or what once was a forest, there was only ash and broken trees, and what might have been two bodies, he couldn't tell. The ground was all dirt and ash, no grass in sight. He pulled up his hitae ita and seen traces of Kyuubi's chakra all over the battlefield. He dismissed the dog and searched for any clues

"Tsunade sama will want to hear about this" Kakashi turned and ran full speed back to the village.

Kakashi arrived in the village and ran to the Hokage

"Tsunade sama"

"Kakashi…" she said disheartened seeing that he was here and she couldn't sense Naruto

"He appears to have fought them, there is a giant battlefield in the middle of the forest to the north.

"any sign of him"

"I lost his trail there,"

"I see… dismissed"

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai. He waited until he seen his opportunity, he threw it and heard it hit its mark. A brown rabbit lay on the floor. Naruto roasted it and ate, covering up all tracks afterwards. He realized how close the village was now and started to run. He still had one wound over his shoulder, from Kisame's shamada. Naruto stopped at nightfall, he would reach the village by daybreak if he kept going but he wanted to arrive midday, to see everyone at once.

Tsunade walked into her office early morning and took out two sake bottles, not noticing the figure in the corner.

"eh baa chan sake so early" Tsunade's eyes shot open and she dropped the sake bottle, but it never crashed. A tan hand caught it and put it on the table.

"Naruto!" she yelled and gave him a bear hug. Shizune ran in at her outburst only to join in hugging Naruto. Until Tsunade punched Naruto in the head, he rubbed it and pouted

"You baka… making us all worry about you" Naruto laughed and Shizune patted him on the shoulder. Naruto gasped in pain and Tsunade narrowed her eyes and took his shirt off.

"This is from Shamada isn't it" she said inspecting the wound. It was blocking the chakra from healing it. She got some medical supplies and patched it up

"It'll be better by the mourning"

"can I give you my report later I have to see some people"

"Hai, go on" she released him and he threw his shirt on,

"Thanks baa chan"

Naruto knew he had to tell Ino of his success first. He checked his breath, hair and clothes and then knocked on the door. Ino's mother answered and almost fainted

"you're alive" she whispered and hugged him. He returned the hug and she grabbed his hand.

"Ino, there's someone here to see you"

"is it choji" Ino was sitting on the floor, back against the back of the couch, just looking at the wall

"No"

"go away" Naruto stepped into the room and looked at her, boy did he miss her, he cleared his throat and said

"but I have a present" she froze, not that she was moving but she tensed up. She slowly turned around and seen him holding a white marble rose. Her mother left and went back to the kitchen

"Naruto…"

"hey Ino…"

She ran up to him and slapped him across the face

"Don't you ever do that again"

He smiled softly as he wiped the tears off her face and she gave him a hug, she pulled back and kissed him, he responded gently but lovingly. She pulled away flushed and looked into his blue eyes. She felt the life return to hers as his warm hands trailed the skin on her arms.

"I missed you"

"and I you, here, my twelfth rose" he said giving her the white marble one. She looked at it and smiled, tears rolling down her face. He wiped them away and held her gently. She smiled as she held him, remembering those words

_I'll give you a dozen roses and when the last one dies, I'll stop loving you_

**End**


	2. v II angst

TheDarkestShinobi: someone left me a review telling me that they thought the story would end differently and that got me thinking and I made a variation, it's pretty much the same until Naruto meets with Itachi and Kisame, if you like the lovey dovey stuff of the first chap do not read, you have been warned, if you wanted a more angst romance, here it is!

This has over 1500 more words than the first!

Oh and this has** the** **fight!**

**Start**

"You understand that there will be casualties if you're not careful"

"Hai… hai this is a troublesome mission"

"So who will you take?"

"Eh, Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Hinata, Sakura and… um that's it"

"Are you sure"

"Troublesome as it is, yes" Shikamaru said and then sighed. Six people were enough two three man teams any bigger than that and it would be too hard to split them and infiltrate.

"Fine then you will leave tomorrow, don't inform anyone who doesn't need to know, remember this is a time of war"

"Understood Tsunade-hime" and the jounin disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Naruto and Ino were walking hand and hand down the street. Ino had just gotten off at the hospital and Naruto was still resting from a mission a few days ago.

"Ne Ino when did you decide to like me, me out of all people, I could name a handful of people who would love to be where I am"

"Don't know, you seemed to be the perfect match for me, besides someone needs to keep you in check"

"I guess… well anyway I'm glad you picked me, now that you're mine I don't see how I lived without you…" she squeezed his hand tighter and leaned against him

"Love you Naru" he narrowed his eyes

"Ino…"

"You caught me, I want to go shopping!"

"Maybe" Naruto shrugged, he didn't mind shopping, well not with her

"Awe but…" she pouted

"Gah! No! Not the pout!" he covered his eyes and opened them again to see her pouting face

"Okay, okay, just put that away" he pointed at her pout and she smiled

"Come on let's go"

"Hey Ino, I need to borrow Naruto for a while" Kiba said running up to them

"What is it?" Naruto and Kiba walked a few steps away out of hearing distance

"We got a big mission tomorrow" Kiba whispered

"Hmm… alright I'll be ready I'll get supplies now"

"Can't tell anyone and there's a good chance we won't come back" Naruto frowned and pretended to look hurt.

"Lost your confidence in me already," he smirked "We'll all be fine, you make it sound like we're going to die, see ya" he patted Kiba on the back and after his trademark grin he ran off to catch up to Ino.

"Let's go shopping now and I'll treat you to dinner after"

"Okay let's go!" but she was inwardly frowning, _what happened_?

Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata were waiting at the gates. Sakura came running towards them with Kiba

"Dog boy wouldn't wake u-hey where's Naruto"

"Not here yet troublesome…"

"I-I'm sure he'll be h-here soon"

"Yeah"

"Hey Guys" Naruto said running up to them "sorry I'm late had to drop something off at Ino's"

"I see… bow wow…" Kiba said and was punched by Naruto who blushed

"Let's go"

Ino woke up and looked out her window. She looked at the clouds and yawned. She went to her dresser to pick out the outfit she would wear, she knew Naruto was always with the Hokage at lunch and she wanted to surprise him today. She loved seeing his face when he smiled and it was even better when she found out that she was the one who made him smile. She ran downstairs and ate breakfast with her mom. Her mom seen her expression and smiled.

"You look happy today"

"Well I'm going to go see Naruto and surprise him"

"Ah well… I see you two together… you really love him don't you" Ino blushed and looked everywhere but her mother

"I hope he does ask you to marry him one day, you two complete each other…" Ino smiled and got up

"Thanks mom"

"See you later honey" she opened the door to see a bouquet of roses on her doorstep. She picked it up and read the card, she smiled a bit confused

"Huh? Ino what is it"

"_Someone_ left roses for me on the door"

"That's Naruto for you, you got a good one"

_Ino_

_I'll give you a bouquet of a dozen roses, when the last one dies I'll stop loving you _

_From your own blue eyed blonde_

_Naruto_

She sighed and smelt the roses. Naruto did do these things with the symbolism lately but stop loving her? She didn't understand this

"Mom, can you get me a vase for these roses" Her mother smiled and walked out to come back with a vase. Ino put the flowers in the vase and ran off to the Hokage's office. Her mother looked at the roses.

"How odd, there's only eleven here…"

"Tsunade Sama is Naruto here…"

"No, why?"

"He left me roses and I need to thank him and I thought he would be here"

"He won't be back in the village for awhile"

"I see… did he get one of _those_ missions" she asked nervously

"Those missions?" Ino's expression faltered

"You sent him on a suicide mission"

"No, Naruto wouldn't die on us" Tsunade smiled

"Maybe…" Tsunade frowned

"What he'd do now"

"He left me a bouquet of roses and said when the last one dies I'll stop loving you"

"So what do you think it means"

"Naruto knows or rather thinks he's going to die in a week" Ino started to cry "he's sent me a bunch of messages before about stuff and he's always right, let me go after them…"

"No, and don't worry about Naruto"

"Bu-"

"No we need you here and that's final"

They group of Konoha shinobi made their way into the nearby village and met in a hotel room to discuss their plans

"Tsunade said there will be a high casualty rate if there is any trouble. We will divide into two groups of three and invade. From there we can destroy the base and get the secret scroll, remember the scroll has priority"

"Hey we get it shika, now let's rest up we need all our energy"

"Hm… we'll meet on the outskirts of town before right before dawn, now get some rest"

"Hey mom…" Ino said without looking up and her mother. She sat at the table and looked at the roses and the note

"Uh oh, honey what happened"

"Naruto was sent on one of _those _missions" she started crying "what if he doesn't come back… what if"

"Honey…" she put an arm around her daughter "you sound like a worried wife, don't worry he's a strong boy"

All of the shinobi met in front of the city before dawn and they set out running for their destination. They were cautious about their surroundings and anything else. Neji and Hinata had their bloodlines activated and were looking for signs of anything unusual. They traveled well into midday before they stopped to take a break. They would reach the base by noon the next day.

"Honey did you take a rose out"

"No why"

"There's only eleven here"

"… That's so like Naruto" she wiped the tears away. "He left the last rose for me to find" she got up and smiled. "I'll be back"

"Dinner is at 5 don't be late"

"Thanks… bye mom"

Ino walked into her families store to get supplies, those flowers were going to live. She barely made it home in time to have dinner. After dinner she tended to her plants. The roots were cut in a way that they would die but she would keep them alive as long as possible, she had to because Naruto said that he would stop loving her when all the roses died and Naruto never lied. She went to sleep and had nightmares about her blonde but she told herself in wasn't true. Naruto would not die. Naruto would not leave her.

"This is harder than I anticipated; troublesome we will need to work in pairs…"

"So what do we do?"

"We need even teams… I and Hinata, Neji and Sakura and Kiba and Naruto would be as even as we can get them…"

"Alright don't worry we can do this"

"Let's split up we have one day to infiltrate the base"

"Hai"

Ino looked at the still healthy flowers as she went to her job at the hospital. She felt good to know that she was able to help people when they were down and hurt.

"Ino chan, he fell again"

"Now Suki what did I tell you about climbing trees"

"Sorry Ino chan ney, where Naruto"

"He's outta town for a bit" the boy frowned and muttered a small 'o' and shut up for the rest of the visit

"Don't worry he'll be back…" but at this point she didn't know if she said that to calm the child or convince herself.

"Naruto watch out!" Naruto caught the arm and turned. A sickening crack was heard and then Naruto took out a kunai and chopped off the man's head.

"Got it Kiba what do you think I'm like 5?"

"Sometimes. The entrance is over there and buddy, I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you, I want you to know just in case we don't make… it…"

"I won't accept your apology" he looked to the base solemnly "you just have to live so I can accept your apology later" Naruto said flashing a grin. He patted off his black outfit, everyone wore the same black on and they all went in

Ino sighed as she played with her dinner. She was worried about her boyfriend. She can't think of anyway she would be able to live without him. Tsunade Sama and her mother and everyone else she spoke to tried to convince her that he'd be okay. The flowers were still healthy today and Ino set them by her counter at the flower shop, of course it was not for sale.

"Are you all ready?"

"Hai, hai"

"Be careful, I have a bad feeling"

"D-do your b-best e-everyone"

"Ney, stop sounding so worried"

"Don't sound so nonchalant"

"Wow Kiba, that's a big word for you"

"Hey!"

The flowers were starting to wilt. She was doing her best to keep them alive but nothing seemed to work. She gave up trying to find the 12th flower and figured it was Naruto being an idiot again.

"We're in" Naruto said into the receiver but all he heard was static. Until Shikamaru's voice came over

"Naruto get outta there it's an ambush"

"NARUTO" Kiba yelled from bedside him and Naruto turned to see a group of enemy nins.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto's clones were fighting off the men as Naruto grabbed Kiba and ran

"Akamaru is waiting for us by the surface" Kiba said "If we can meet him there we'll be good"

Naruto jumped back as a man tried to stab him. Kiba kicked the man and Naruto jumped and pushed off Kiba shoulders to do a rotational kick and hit three others.

"we make a good team" Naruto said grinning

"Akamaru now" Kiba growled grabbing his arm where he was bleeding from.

"got it"

One flower died

"SHIKAMARU" Hinata yelled as Shikamaru was impaled by a long blade.

"AH, troublesome… bastard…" Shikamaru did a jutsu and the man fell to the floor dead. Shikamaru fell to his knees

"get sakura…" He said and closed his eyes

"no…" she ran towards him with a green chakra coming out of her hands and tears rolling down her face.

Another flower died

"AKAMARU" Naruto yelled as he approached the surface and he stared

"he's in trouble" Kiba said as he ran behind him. Kiba dropped to his knees

Akamaru lay in a pile of his own blood. Dead nins surrounded him on the floor a sick man might even call it art.

"Damn… Kiba come help me with this, I know a medical jutsu that might help"

"Akamaru…"

More roses died

Ino looked at the roses with worry. They were all very close to death

_You don't lie, but for once I wish you did._

She counted four roses that were still alive.

"Hinata…" Shikamaru coughed "Get outta here…"

"I won't leave you behind"

"the others… they need you more… than I do…" he closed his eyes and Hinata laid him on the floor. She looked around and put Shikamaru in a tree away from the fight.

"Hey girlie let's play" Hinata dodged the blade and spun away into a clearing away from Shikamaru. She narrowed her eyes, gathering her chakra

"Lets"

Ino started to panic and all her friends told her to relax. Choji and she went out to eat and she was finally able to have a little fun and get her mind off of things. So they were supposed to be back yesterday, they'll all be okay. She got home and her good mood disappeared.

Three roses were left.

Hinata was breathing heavily. She brought the remains of her chakra to her hand and thrust forward. She struck! Both fell to the ground and fainted. One becoming one with the Earth as the last of their life faded.

Kiba was bleeding profusely apparently he was struck in an artery. Naruto began healing Kiba and Akamaru. When they were stable enough they went to look for the rest.

Sakura and Neji stood back to back as the fought off their enemies. Neither one giving an inch but the signs of fatigue were evident on both of their faces. Finally one managed to slice Neji's arm and hit a nerve.

"Sakura can you heal this"

"yeah I'm healing it now… on your left." The blade was flung away but the man managed to stab sakura across her chest; faltering slightly she seen Neji's worried gaze as her world turned black

The second rose's petal fell off and Ino left the house. She stood on the Hokage monument.

"You were lying… you won't die, right? We'll live to be 100 and have grandkids and… and..." she started to cry

"don't worry" her best friends voice said and she was offered chips. "He loves you too much to die on you, and I know all about the roses, maybe you're taking it the wrong way or something" he started munching on some more chips. "I bet he doesn't want to come back and find out that his love died because of a stress induced heart attack"

"maybe you're right" she sighed and leaned back on him. He stayed with her that night and they looked at the stars.

"Guys! Answer Me" Naruto yelled into the receiver but all he got was static. Finally a voice spoke, it made Naruto freeze in his tracks. Kiba also froze hearing it

"Naruto kun"

"WHERE ARE YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"relax, let's make a deal, you for them, I have two hyuuga's and a girl with pink hair… there is also another but I'm not sure if he's alive"

"and the other nins"

"relax, I knew of your mission, the nins are dead and the scroll is in my hands" Naruto growled in his throat

"well I take that as a yes"

Ino looked at the patient in front of her and sighed. She turned to Tsunade

"Tsunade sama, may I have the day off" Tsunade nodded and watched as the other blonde left the hospital.

Naruto and Itachi stood facing each other.

"despite everything I know that both you and I live by honor" Itachi nodded

"as it may be, do we have a deal" Naruto looked at all his friend passed out and nodded. Kiba turned to him

"are you crazy" Naruto took out a letter and gave it to Kiba

"Give this to Ino chan for me" Kiba shook his head

"YOU do it, don't pull this sacrifice shit"

"It's better for ALL of us this way" Naruto said in monotone looking at Kiba.

"so we have a deal"

"yeah" Naruto walked over to them and was stopped by Kiba

"What are you do…ing…" he faded off as he fell to the ground. Naruto let a tear out as he retracted his hand. Itachi or Kisame must have knocked him out, because his world became black.

"should we give the letter to the brat's friend?"

"hn" Kisame frowned and shrugged

"okay" he put the note in the kid's jacket pocket.

The last flower in the vase was dripping petals. Ino walked with Choji along the beach.

"Ino, you're depressing me"

"I'm sorry, it's just… they were supposed to be back 6 days ago…"

"They're okay, trust me" Ino looked at him

"I want Him to be okay, more than anything…"

Kiba awoke to Sakura's yelling. Everyone was seated and treating their wounds while wondering the same thing

"What happened and where is Naruto? How'd we get the scroll?"

"let me explain" Kiba said shaking "Naruto and me were searching for you when we got a message from Itachi" Sakura fell to her knees.

"he said that if Naruto didn't go with him then they'd kill us all and burn the scroll" Kiba pulled out the scroll "Naruto went" Shikamaru stood up

"We need to get to the village, fast. We can get help there" Sakura stood up and grabbed Shikamaru's coat

"What about Naruto? The longer we-"

"We were no help to him before, why would we be of any help now" Shikamaru said harshly and everyone looked down. "we are also injured and would only be a hindrance if Naruto decided to fight them" Sakura let him go and they started heading back

Ino walked home and seen Choji there

"hey choji"

"Hey Ino, they're back" he said in a normal voice as if talking about the whether

"OH! I'm going over there now!" She yelled and ran out and Choji sighed

"but he's not" A crash was heard form the kitchen and Ino's mom ran out

"That boy" Choji looked away and Ino's mother shook her head, tears falling down.

"Ino..."

"I know"

Ino ran to the Hokage building and knocked over the guards as she ran in

"and then Naruto…" Ino stopped hearing Sakura's voice and clenched her chest in worry

"he… he… saved us-" Shikamaru said hoarsely

"by sacrificing himself-" Kiba started

"NO!" Ino screamed ramming down the door. She looked to her left, a battered Sakura sat and next to her was a sobbing Hinata. Neji was sitting on the other side and Shikamaru and Kiba lay sprawled at the floor by her feet. She shook her head back and forth

"No… no… no no no no no" she repeated clutching her head. She fell to her knees and shook. "Naruto…" she whispered and she was overcome with tears

"Ino…" everyone seemed to say at the same time and she turned to them with a hard glare

"And you just let him do it" she said with Malice. She knew they probably couldn't help it but she didn't care right now.

"you know how much I love him Sakura! Shikamaru you were supposed to keep them all safe! Kiba aren't you his best friend! Hinata you love him almost as much as I do! And you are supposed to be a genius!" She screamed again and ran out.

Naruto woke up to the smell of fire. Itachi was blowing a small stream from his mouth to cook their dinner. Naruto tried to sit up but was held in place by chakra binds, he groaned and Itachi looked over to him.

"can't have you escaping from us can we" Naruto growled

"I think the Kitsune has more of an effect on you than I thought" Naruto looked at the fish cooking. There were only two

"Kisame doesn't eat fish" Itachi held one towards Naruto

"unless you plan to eat with your toes" Naruto frowned and took a bite.

"Itachi if you wanted a pet fox I could have found you one" Naruto growled again and Kisame laughed

"territorial aren't we"

Tsunade threw her hands up in frustration; the council found out about Naruto and refused to let her send a team after him

"Tsunade sama"

"what is it Kakashi, Sai"

"I wish to take a two week vacation, out of the village" Kakashi said and Sai smiled

"me too"

"What we are at… granted" Kakashi went up in a puff of smoke, Sai just seemed to disappear.

Naruto was picket up by Itachi and slug over his shoulder. Naruto sighed and relaxed for now. They were leaving and it wouldn't do him any good to struggle

"Choji I know you're Ino's best friend"

"Hai"

"she hasn't been home, sine then"

Naruto's eyes shot open after talking to the Kyuubi. He felt his system being flooded with Kyuubi's chakra. His eyes turned red and he turned animalistic. His hair even reddened and He let out a burst of Chakra and Itachi dropped him

"Naruto" Itachi said in warning, his eyes turning red

"not quite" Itachi and Kisame eye's widened

"Kyuubi"

"Hai, Hai" Kyuubi said and burst out of the bindings. He rose and chuckled deeply

"thought you could catch me, not him, me this easily"

Kakashi and Sai shared a look and ran faster when they heard the yell. Kakashi recognized the voice to as belonging to no other then Kisame. As he grew closer he sensed the mass amount chakra and ran even faster.

"Hold on Naruto… I'm coming"

Sai was thinking the same thing

Choji seen Ino on top of the Hokage monument. He ran up there and she looked towards him. Her eyes were so empty and void, gone was the happiness she once had.

"Choji, do you think he's watching me from up there."

"he's not dead yet Ino, did you hear the whole report, Naruto s alive, he's just captured is all."

"so why is everyone here" She looked towards the Hokage tower, her legs dangling off the side. He sat next to her

"I don't know"

"I do… it's the council, they don't want anyone to save the Kyuubi so they'll sacrifice him"

"yeah… I guess that's what it is… you're a lot calmer now,"

"He wouldn't want me to get so angry"

"don't act like he's dead yet"

"Choji…"

"what"

"thanks" Choji smiled; happy he could lift her spirits, now if only he believed it as well…

Naruto shuddered looking at the corpses of the once akatsuki members. He slipped the rings off their fingers and sealed them in a scroll. He then put the giant scroll on his back and fell against a shredded tree stump

"think I deserve a nap…"

"Kuso" Kakashi cursed as he lost track of Naruto, Sai stopped and looked into the forest

"----------- no Jutsu" in a poof of smoke a squad of Ninja dogs appeared.

"Kakashi sama, what do you need us for" Pakkun asked and Kakashi quickly explained the situation

"Naruto's scent is all over, we can try to find him but that's it"

Naruto awoke stretched and then went toward a river he seen before. He took off his clothes and bathed;

"Katon…" Naruto whispered and a small stream of fire came from his mouth, when the fish were cooked he began to eat them. As Naruto ate the fish that he caught his stomach rumbled, he made a face and turned to the side as blood started coming out of his nose. He brought up his hand and wiped the blood off his nose, he looked at it curiously and then coughed, his other hand had blood on it now too. As he seen the blood in his hand he retched and vomited blood. He fell to the ground but caught himself with his hands. Naruto took a deep breath and shuddered. Spitting up more blood he fell on the ground unconscious.

_"What happened to him?" Kisame asked as Itachi smirked; Itachi reached up and wiped the blood off his cheek.  
"a safety measure"  
_

_Naruto see a chakra chord connecting him to Itachi, he growled and took a step back  
_

_"safety huh? Then stand up brat" Naruto looked towards Kisame and let out a roar, Kisame narrowed his eyes and reached for shamada.  
_

_"if you kill me you die too, if you die, I live, this brings me no harm" Itachi said coolly, his cloak lying on the ground and his hands in the ram seal  
_

_"I mixed and modified Justus for this so believe me when I say it works." Naruto seen the chakra binding them together and grabbed it with the red chakra claws he had  
_

_"you can't break it"  
_

_"human's can't break it, I don't care if my container dies, I won't"  
Itachi narrowed his eyes and Kisame drew his sword  
_

_"pathetic, all of you" Kyuubi clenched the chakra claw and broke the binds, Itachi staggered forward and Naruto leapt for him, slashing his across the chest as Itachi had jumped upwards in time to save his life. Naruto looked up and then twitched; he reached out his left hand and caught shamada. Kisame's eyes widened as Naruto hand and arm healed before his eyes. Naruto then ripped shamada from Kisame's hand and threw it to the side. Naruto quickly looked over his shoulder and seen Itachi coming then turned quickly and sent Itachi into Kisame, well he would've if Itachi didn't disappear. Naruto growled and turned back to Kisame, he slashed him in the chest only to be met with water, he then felt the rain of kunai in his back. Naruto yelled loudly and the kunai disintegrated. he then turned towards them with a snarl. Itachi made hand signs and Kisame disappeared. they both yelled something (too lazy too come up with a jutsu name, if you have one let me know) and trapped Naruto in a dome. The dome rapidly decreased in size until it crushed Naruto in a small ball. the dome then cracked as red chakra leaked out  
_

_"you're worse then that damned Hokage"  
_

_Naruto then stood up on two legs and started gathering chakra  
"shield yourself" Itachi yelled to Kisame who nodded and called up a water shield. Itachi made rapid hand signs for several shields. Naruto had a black ball of chakra in front of him and looked at them both. He smirked and the ball cracked, a piece of white shown and then it exploded._

The water shield had been incinerated and Kisame's body was torn to shreds. He let out s horrible cry of pain that made Naruto smile sinisterly. Itachi's shields rapidly fell but he kept calling more up. His last on fell and he shielded himself with his hands. Itachi flew back and was torn to shreds.

Naruto crouched lower and dodged the kunai sent towards him, he looked over and seen Itachi. his left arm was burned badly, almost appearing black, his right. while better was still in horrible shape. He had blood coming out of the corner of his mouth and his normally perfect hair was singed. His shirt was cut off below the slash across his chest, his pants were partially burned off and he was now barefoot.

He looked Naruto over with calculating eyes_**. Where had they gone wrong?**__ Naruto was in a black shirt with holes in the back, his orange sweater having been blown off long ago. His pants had long gashes in it and were a thread away from breaking. Tails were waving behind him, four of them._

Itachi briefly wondered if his eyes would help him but figured they wouldn't. It's not like he was weak like his otuto (lil bro). Itachi briefly noted that this part of the forest now looked like a desert. Turning his full attention back to Naruto, not that he took it off for one second he noticed that Naruto grew another tail and that you really couldn't tell it was Naruto anymore. He was a mini fox, claws fangs and everything. His skin, if you could still call it that was red, so deep it was like a crimson color. It smelt of blood and Naruto screamed in pain, a scream that sounded like a battle cry.

Itachi leapt backwards as Naruto leapt forward and got another slash across his chest.

"Kakashi, this is the farthest, the scent is lost from here" Kakashi looked at the forest, or what once was a forest, there was only ash and broken trees, and what might have been two bodies, he couldn't tell. The ground was all dirt and ash, no grass in sight. He pulled up his hitae ita and seen traces of Kyuubi's chakra all over the battlefield. He dismissed the dogs and searched for any clues

"Tsunade sama will want to hear about this" Kakashi turned and ran full speed back to the village. Sai waited an extra second and then took off after him.

Kakashi arrived in the village and ran to the Hokage

"Tsunade sama"

"Kakashi…" she said disheartened seeing that he was here and she couldn't sense Naruto

"He appears to have fought them; there is a giant battlefield in the middle of the forest to the north.

"any sign of him"

"I lost his trail there,"

"I see… dismissed"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked upwards into the night sky; his breath was shallow and his heartbeat faint. He took a deep breath and sat up against the river. He took out a kunai and cut of the thread that kept his pants together. He now had on orange shorts that came to about mid thigh. He sighed and leaned his head on the rock behind him; red chakra was dancing lightly across his skin. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

_Itachi jumped into the air and made hand signs rapidly. He whispered something while looking up and then a silver dragon came down from the sky. It pierced Naruto and before he could recover got him a second time. Naruto growled and caught Itachi with his chakra, he brought him down and started a brutal assault, Itachi managed to block the first couple but could not keep up and was being torn apart, piece by peace. Naruto finally impaled Itachi with His chakra claws and ended it. Itachi fell backwards in pieces, a smirk on his lips. _

_Naruto chuckled as Kyuubi's chakra was drained from him and staggered when the process was complete, he got their rings and as he turned around he fell against a tree_

"_I think I disserve a nap..."_

Sai ran back out into the forest, he knew he could find the blond he had come to love as a brother. He felt a presence and looked to his side to see that it was Kakashi; they both nodded to each other and sped off to find Naruto

Ino was lying on her roof, trying to count the stars in the sky, she'd figured that it might be able to calm her down and it's done wonders so far. She sighed to herself and reached her hand towards it, she seen the ring on her finger and brought her hand back to inspect it

"he gave me this, oh Naruto, please, please come back"

Naruto woke up to a spinning world, he was so dizzy and his head felt like Sakura used it as a punching bag. He tried to get up but then he felt chest pain, and incredible pain, so incredible that his world went white for a second. He grabbed the left side of his chest and fell to the ground, then his arm started to cramp, he let out a strangled cry as he fell back into unconsciousness.

Sai stopped,

"Did you hear that?"

"hear what?"

"follow me" Kakashi nodded and followed Sai to a different path, Kakashi picked up Naruto's chakra trials and they both started running faster.

Sai seen Naruto's limp body and almost cried, until Kakashi told him he still had a pulse. Sai ran to Naruto's side and gathered chakra up to heal him. Sai put his hand on Naruto's chest and it was repelled by red chakra.

"maybe Tsunade can help him" Kakashi said picking Naruto up tenderly.

"kaka sensei?" Kakashi almost cried tears of relief right there

"yeah I'm here, gonna get you to Tsunade sama okay? Hold on for me"

"heh"

Ino woke with a start, she ran out of her house in her pajamas and to Tsunade's office

"Tsunade sama!"

"she's in the hospital"

Tsunade clenched her fist tears rolling down her cheeks. She used up so much chakra you could see how she really looked

"LIVE GODAMIT LIVE"

Naruto's cold body lay on the bed, clothes torn and scattered, he was bloody and bruised. Kakashi had disappeared before and Sai was crying silent tears.

"Tsunade sama! Why is Shizune so...?" Ino walked by and stopped at the door

"what is it...?" Ino looked around Tsunade and seen Naruto. She shuddered and looked towards Sai and Tsunade.

"No" she shook tears falling down her face, she kept shaking. She chanted it over and over again, hysterical. She ran over to him

"wake up honey... Naruto... come one wake up, smile, smile please just one smile" she forced his lips into a smile and fell to her knees by his bed

"baby please, baby, no come on" She threw herself over him uncontrollably sobbing.

"Naruto..."

(Not doing everyone's reactions, if I have time later and a will to write it I will, (reviews would help!))

Ino looked at the casket in front of her and traced Naruto's face over, every war had casualties, even though kami always chose to take the best ones. She had found out a week ago and took it well after the initial breakdown, she didn't care, she planned to join him soon, and shinobi don't live too long anyways. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to Kiba. She remembered yelling at him and apologizing to him for it, it wasn't fair to him at all, any of them, to blame them like that. His eyes were all red, hers were too. He put his rose on the casket and turned to her

"oh shit, Naruto gave me something to give to you" Ino watched as he reached in his pocket and pulled out an envelope

"oh, this was when you last saw him"

"yeah" she took it with a soft smile on her face,

"thank you"

_**Hey Ino,**_

_**They got me on a mission I know that I will not come home from. Everyone else will be safe and that's why I did it so please don't feel bad and don't do anything crazy. Don't blame anyone for this, I choose to do it to save them. There is something in my room, on top of my dresser for you, when you bring this there it will appear**_

She grabbed Kiba and took him with her to Naruto's room, she went towards his dresser and seen that the dresser was clear. She walked up to it and a black book appeared. She opened it and seen a folder piece of paper and a smaller black box.

_**Guess you came to see it, I wanted to give this to you before and I should've but I was too scared you'd say no so now I can't see your reaction myself. Now Ino, what's in the box is yours, regardless to what you would've said. You can figure out what I was going to ask anyway. Oh and one last thing,**_

_**I know I only gave you eleven roses that was the point.**_

Ino dropped the note and opened the black box; it couldn't have been what she was thinking could it? She fell to her knees seeing what was inside; it was a gold band with an emerald jewel in the middle. He was going to ask her to. Kiba picked up the note and started to read it, his eyes widened and he looked down at Ino to see her crying and putting on the ring. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arm around her trying to give her some comfort. She cried into his chest and they stayed like that for a little while. She finally sat up and he pulled back

"are you okay?"

"yeah"

"are you sure" She looked towards her ring and back at him

"I'm sure" he smiled a small smile and handed her a tissue.

She wiped her tears and realized something, Naruto was in heaven so in order to get there she would need to start doing some good, Naruto still loved her and everyone knows she loved him. She'd meet Naruto soon enough, she just had to make sure she was good enough for him when she does,

"so what was with the eleven roses?"

_I'll give you a dozen roses and when the last one dies, I'll stop loving you_

**End**

TheDarkestShinobi: My more angst side, if Naruto died, I couldn't do a suicide so sorry if you had wanted one. Review! Request? Revise! Triple R! oh and tell me which one you liked better! Ja!


End file.
